


The Death of Lena Luthor

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, don't hate me, it's not your usual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: Falling, floating, like an angel, something on outer space.There's no conscience enough to think clearly, there's only a ghost feeling of a body and of a previous life. No breathing, no heartbeating. Cold skin, frozen in time. The body wouldn't become nothing but a frozen body six feet under. The time could go, the world could end, and the angel would still just like the day that she died.She was alive, but dead. She was dead, but alive.





	The Death of Lena Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> * Friendly reminder: English is my second language (and I'm not good)  
> * I finally translated it, yey  
> * Maybe it's the first oneshot of a series?  
> * All mistakes are mine and I swear that it was great in Pt-Br.

Humans aren't envolved enough to have something beyond their deaths. Their essence just fade away, the are just stardust again. They come back to be a part of the universe like the other of man kind and other species [Kryptonians weren't envolved too, maybe they were close, but nobody can tell). Portion of this energy become new specimens. But, there are species envolved. Maybe superior. Gods to human eyes. They essence can become divine, live in this universe or in another dimension.

But it become a problem when you are hybrid. What happens?

Your human part stops you from going on, moving on, you can't become something more if part of you is only human. But you alien part stops you from becoming stardust again, it just hold you back, trapped into who you are and you aren't. 

Floating in the empty place of you superior mind. Falling forever withou hitting the ground to dissapear. 

Falling, floating, like an angel, something on outer space, from where part of you came and part of you should go.

There's no conscience enough to think clearly, there's only a ghost feeling of a body and of a previous life. No breathing, no heartbeating. Cold skin, frozen in time. The body wouldn't become nothing but a frozen body six feet under. The time could go, the world could end, and the angel would still just like the day that she died.

Dead, but alive. Alive, but dead. Just falling forever.

* * *

People learned to trust in the name. Learned how respect her. And some learned to worship a genius. Nothing is more natural to the city than mourn for Lena Luthor.

Nobody really knew what happened, even if the funeral played on every National City's TV. Could be Lillian or Lex. Could be an lab experiment that went very wrong. Could be an alien attack. Could be anything. The only thing the eberybody could see were the shining coffin going to rest in the dark ground. 

* * *

It was a torture. See the footage of the coffin lying on the ground. Should be a lie, just a bad dream. But it wasn't. It was two weeks ago and that was on TV everyday. Because people learned to love her and there was a lot of flowers and all kind of tributes. 

 

They could ser the sad hero, not the broken girl. 'Cause they couldn't see the relationship on that fine line between friendship and romance. Not the long hugs and kisses on the corner of the mouth, they couldn't see the love there. 

* * *

 

 

With the almost too familiar false smile and all of her heroism, with the hero pose and the perfect mask, Supergirl was standing bedide the president. Nodding slowly along the speak about courage and honor. About heroism and strenght. About a human with no power that made more for a city within a few years than other powered aliens would do in a entire life. 

The statue underneath was as great and perfect as the statue that the young Luthor had made years ago. But that was to worship and say 'thank you' to a living hero. This was like a tribute to a fallen soldier. 

A reminder of how a human can be as hero as an alien. 

And a reminder of how life is too short.

* * *

 

People could see her everyday. Floating close to the statue, looking at the stone cold eyes that somehow, seemed real. 

People couldn't see that the girl that was faster than a bullet... but not faster than that bullet that made it way to Lena's heart and made it stop. Just took her away from everyone.

Took her away from Kara.

* * *

The eyes were shining on the color between the green and blue that confuses and amazes anyone. Almost bright enough to iluminate the dark. 

"You can choose" the voice said "Stay here or come back."

"I don't want to stay here."

"The things will change. You will change."

"I'm tired of being trapped here. Let me out."

"There's a price."

"Do tell."

"Your memories. Your humanity. All will be gone. There will be just divinity."

Seconds, minutes, time, passed before her answer: "I accept."

The green and the blue were gone with all the rest of human life, her eyes were white. Pure, shinning like the power within her heart. And then she could move again. 

She was alive again.

* * *

 

Kara could feel the pain burning through her veins like acid while the kryptonite poisoned her slowly. It was on the wall, on the air, on her body, just everywhere (like the lead that poisoned the daxamites and made her friend leave). Of course that she should have listened to Alex. It was a trap, of course it was a stupid trap. 

But she was so angry.

She had lost enough, right? Why she just keep losing more and more?

 

She saw the explosion on slow motion. The small pieces of the bomb flying to the air with the sickening green dust. A radioactive and poisonous dust. She was feeling sick and on her kness, but she could focus enough to see the explosion stoping.

Simply it.

The dust wasn't moving anymore like it was inside a bubble. She saw the green moving back and then all of the kryptonite were condensed on a ball between two hands. Kara could see who saved her.

White eyes shinning though the mask covering it face. The suit was black, darker than the dark itself, like it was sucking the light around it (at least, Kara asssumed that it was a suit becus eshe could see a division between the pants from the shirt and other between the pant and the boots). There was some details between blue and green. The being was floating slowly, thirty centimeters from the floor. The cape had the same pattern of the suit and the green rock was floating between it hands.

 

It looked at Kara for one minute and flew away.

* * *

"No, I don't know what was that" Kara said one more time "If I knew, I would tell you."

"A being with a badass dark suit and capable of control Kryptonite? That thing is back "Winn said, looking at Kara above Alex's shoulder "Can it be something from another dimension."

"I have no idea."

 

* * *

They looked for it. Searched everywhere. The closest that they got was Green Lantern. But, well, it wasn't the same suit and she was pretty sure that she would have noticed if the being had a giang green ring on they hand. And she was't sure if they weren't bad. The being saved her, right?

And all the sights of it were when the being was helping people.

It's lie a god on earth.

(But all that Kara wanted was Lena back.)

 

* * *

The penthouse was always so huge, so cold, but there was a little of life there. Now, it was just empty and dead. It was clean, of course, but it only made the place look like more dead than before. It was painful to see that nobody was living there on the last months.

Four stupid months and Kara needed ll of this time to have courage to go there.

To her surprise, the being was there. Dark suit and bright eyes, but it fit somehow. Floating close of the bookshelf. Kara didn't have any hope that she would have an answer. The being never talked to anybody, she didn't even know if they had a voice or anything.

"What are you?"

"I don't really know" Kara was surprised by the response. And by the foreign melodic voice "There's something here that keeps calling me."

 

"It's just an empty place that use to belong to someone that's gone."

"And why are you here?"

"It's not your business. Just tell me, who are you?"

"I already told you" it wasn't controled when Kara's eyes turned white because of the heat vision, ready to shot.

"From where you are?"

"Earth."

"You're not human, don't lie to me."

"I born here, I didn't said I'm human. They say I'm a god."

Took off the mask that was hiding your human face. And it was like supersonic punch.

It was Lena. But it wasn't.

White eyes, the magic blue and green weren't there anymore and it made her seem so... not her. Empty gaze and there was no emotion on her, like she didn't have an emotional side enymore. Because it wasn't really her anymore. Maybe she was superior.

And Kara would give anything to bring Lena back home. Not that thing - somebody that could save the world with god-like powers, not a genius mind. Same face, same voice, _but it wasn't her._

**Author's Note:**

> * does God!Lena is a nice ideia?  
> * I tried to use neutral pronouns, but it's a bit hard when your language is binary about everything (even objects have a gender thing ¬¬')


End file.
